


Survivors

by Cibeeeee



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Request [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, slight mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: Request: Can you do 20 for the drabbles? Mchanzo but jesse is the injured one?(20. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” )





	Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw) :)!

McCree loved the way Hanzo says his name. Jesse didn’t know why, because the way Hanzo normally says it always sounded like he was deadly serious. Pronouncing every letter with a hard undertone and intense eyes. It made his heart burned like the sands of New Mexico desert, and Jesse _loved_ it.  

If only that wasn’t making his heart ache right now, with Jesse on the ground, his stomach bleeding out. Hanzo was scraping down a side of a building on his metal sole to get to him.

Jesse’s attacker swung around from the source of the sound, and was met with Hanzo’s fist. The man fell next to McCree and Hanzo knocked him away with a savage kick before dropping to his knees.

“Jesse,” Hanzo cradled McCree in his arms. “Jesse, answer me.”

McCree managed a half moan, before his eyes slid shut from the pain. Hanzo pressed his palms against the wound, the blood seeping out between his fingers.

“Jesse!” Hanzo panicked when McCree’s eyes closed. Jesse wanted to say he was there, he was listening, but his mouth felt slack. The inability to talk frustrated him more than getting carelessly caught out by the enemy.

“No, no, no….” Hanzo’s hands on McCree were trembling, he reached up to his hair and ripped his hair tie loose. Pressing it into McCree’s wound, watching the blood dampened it. “No, Jesse, please. Open your eyes.” His words were all broken, that wasn’t like the Hanzo Jesse knew. Hanzo continued in a plaintive tone, low and agonizing. “Wake up. _Wake up!_ You need to because _you know_ I can’t do this without you.”

_That’s not true,_ Jesse thought as Hanzo dropped his forehead against McCree’s cheek. _My sweetheart could survive anything._

Hanzo let out a low groan, like he heard Jesse’s thoughts and couldn’t help but get irritated that Jesse would disagree with him even at this kind of moment. “No, I can,” Hanzo leaned away, and Jesse mustered his strength to crack open his eyes slightly. Hanzo had his head tilted up, expression distraught. Suffering. Looking up into the sky for Mercy. His words sounded more heartbroken than the ones before. “I can, but _I don’t want to_.”

Jesse coughed a laugh, and the archer’s gaze snapped back to him. Hanzo’s face hardened into something fierce when their eyes met.

“You’re going to be okay,” Hanzo said, one hand cupping Jesse’s neck protectively. A golden glow descended on him as Jesse’s eyes slid shut again, knowing he would be safe with Hanzo. “I won’t let anything happen to you – we’re going to be okay.”  


End file.
